Sorcerer's Knight
by pococo
Summary: "Seifer will you be my Knight?" Seifer stared at him with a blazing look. How could he ever deny him this? Jumping off his bed he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and hugged him tightly. This Sorcerer… was his. He was a Knight, his Knight. "Of course." pre-slash Seifer/Harry Sorcerer!Harry


Harry fidgeted. Finally he had an answer to what he was. Just two days ago Matron Edea had decided to take him and the other orphans out to see a new movie that had just been released, _The Sorceress's Knight_. He and the others had watched it enraptured. While many of them knew that they had been sent here because their parents had been killed in the Sorceress Wars they still found the movie very enjoyable.

But there was one thing he realized. The powers that he had never told anyone about, the powers that sometimes scared him because he knew he shouldn't be able to use magic like this, was in actual reality sorceress powers.

He had, at first, denied it. After all he was a male and everyone knew the only male sorcerer was Hyne himself! But… it fit a lot of what he had been experimenting with. He had once been playing with his magic hidden away from all the other when he accidently manifested wings. White Wings… He had been shocked and scared at first and didn't want to tell anyone because he was afraid they would think of him as a freak.

By the time he had managed to banish the wings his shirt now had too holes in the back and were covered by the blood that had appeared when he first summoned the wings. He was found crying covered in blood by Seifer who had looked shocked and then concerned over it.

He was only five and Seifer seven when this happened but he still remembered that day clearly. Ever since that he had latched on Seifer as a safety net always feeling safe and comfortable around him.

Don't get him wrong he got along well with all the other orphans too but he was not ashamed to say that he was closest to the elder blond male.

After the movie had played many thoughts had played out in his mind. While he knew there were many good sorceresses the fact remained that in current history the only ones in the public eye were 'evil'. Even at six years old he knew it wasn't the power that made you evil but rather how you use it and your intentions.

Sighing as he made his way around the orphanage Harry remembered how Seifer acted after the movie played. He had proudly proclaimed he wanted to be a Sorceress's Knight too and how it was his new dream. When Harry had heard this he immediately thought of how he was, technically, a Sorceress. So would that mean? Maybe Seifer would become his Knight?

Maybe they too could have a wonderful romantic relationship like Zefer and his Sorceress had in the movie? Just thinking about that made Harry want to blush and shake his head in embarrassment.

Okay so _maybe_ he had a little crush on Seifer… it was little though! Or so he tried to convince himself.

Making his way to his room that he shared with Seifer he decided that today was going to be the day! He was going to ask Seifer to be his Knight. After all he was a Sorceress or Sorcerer as he preferred, right? And Seifer wanted to be a Knight. It was like a match made in heaven! Giggling Harry made his way into the room not surprised to see the other already in there on his bed reading a novel detailing many known sorceresses and their knight.

Shyly Harry made his way to his bed that sat opposite to Seifer's. Sitting down he kicked his feet in a nervous manner and fidgeted with his hands once more.

After a couple minutes of silence the elder boy in the room sighed and put his novel down to raise one of his eyebrows up.

"What?" He asked.

"Seifer I… have something to tell you and ask you…" Harry stated as he looked into the others blue eyes. Seifer rolled his eyes and sat up leaving his book face down to preserve his place.

"Yeah and?"

"Y-You know that movie we saw a couple days ago?" He whispered.

"Of course."

"And because of it how you want to be a Sorceress's Knight?"

Seifer nodded staring at the other blankly.

"W-Well… you can be if you want to… be a Sorceress's Knight… I… I'm a Sorcerer…" At this he stood up and unfurled his wings those akin to an angel.

Seifer's mind blanked at this confession staring at the wings. He knew that wing like these only manifested in Sorceresses.

"Seifer will you be my Knight?"

Seifer stared at him with a blazing look. How could he ever deny him this? Jumping off his bed he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and hugged him tightly. This Sorcerer… was his. He was a Knight, _his_ Knight.

"Of course." Harry smiled as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Thank you Seifer…"

The two young boys would eventually move to Harry's bed where they curled up next to each other still hugging and falling to sleep.

Two hours later Edea would come into their room after her calls of dinner were met with silence to come upon the scene and she would smile gently because she had always known that the young orphan she had taken in 5 years ago was a Sorcerer and that the elder blond child was always the number one candidate for the other's Knight.

* * *

**AN:** Potential series maybe. I don't know though I have so many other on going stories atm.


End file.
